Babette le Plumeau: Fifi's Story
by babettethefeatherduster
Summary: The story of Babette the featherduster
1. Chapter 1

Things used to be different for me. I used to love being outside. I could spend hours out there, roaming the world. The sun would feel warm against my pale skin. Life on my father's farm was pleasant and quiet. I spent most of my time working, but when I wasn't I would draw. I drew pictures of all the flowers and animals on the farm. My mother and father were considerably happy despite being quite poor. I remember how my mother was a gorgeous, kind woman. She had long black hair and pale skin, just like me. She taught me how to spin wool at our spinning wheel. They loved me and I loved them. My parents had been hoping for me to be a boy so I could have helped more on the farm, but they loved me nonetheless.

Yes, things were pleasant alright. I spent every day doing chores. I fed animals, gathered their eggs, then spun thread at my spinning wheel. Spinning thread gave my time to think. I sat at my wheel and hummed a song that I heard in the village from the musicians. My mother was stitching together my father's shoes which had become tattered over the years. The sun was just beginning to set so my father was lighting a fire in the fire pit. My hands were callused and dirty but I didn't really mind. So I spun at the spinning wheel.

"Ah gash!" My father exclaimed as he fanned his burnt hand out. He dropped his flint and stood up from the fire pit, "I never should have let this blasted fire go out!"

I let go of my thread of wool and walked over to my father, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, it's this fire with a problem." He gestured with frustration towards the fire pit before lying back against the wall with a huff.

My mother stood up from her stool and set down the newly repaired shoes, "Dear, you really should be more careful."

She helped the shorter skinnier man up and patted his hand in hers.

My father had honey colored eyes and short brown hair, he was a cripple. He broke his leg while plowing the fields and it never healed right so he walked with an old cane. The cane was probably the nicest, most valuable thing he owned.

We lived in an old barn, living close to our very few crops. The days were long and hard, but the nights were long and harder. I didn't mind- mostly. There were times where I dreamed of a better life for myself and my parents. Sometimes I felt jealous of the others in the town who were much more fortunate than us. I may be describing myself as a nicer person than I am. I do my chores, while complaining about them, I fight with my parents quite often, and I feel jealousy a lot. More than anything I'm vain. I'm not even trying to ask for pity because of my vanity, I'm simply quite vain.

I have long black hair that I keep pinned up in a bun, and pale porcelain like skin. I'm short and skinny and I have light green eyes. I'm actually quite gorgeous. I'd also consider myself a hopeless romantic. I used to see attractive boys my age in the village when my father took me with him to sell the crops.

The next afternoon was another day my father would take me into the village for trading. The sky was a moody grey color, there was mist hanging in the air around me and my father. I rode in the back of our wagon with my hood pulled over my head while my father drove it. I loved the clip clop of the old horse's hoofs on the cobblestone streets. As we rode past the small houses the people in the yards looked out and stared. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't help but feel ashamed. No one should ever feel ashamed of their family, but I did.

"Are you alright?" My father asked me from the front of the wagon.

"Quite." I responded quietly.

As we continued past all the staring faces I glared back at them. They had no right to look at me, unless they were looking at my beautiful side. And I was not looking too beautiful at that afternoon. My hair was messy and matted and I was covered in dirt that I never had a chance to wash off. I closed my eyes and listened to the clip clop of the hooves and waited.

When the wagon finally stopped my father awoke me, "Babette, it's time to get up, dear."

I opened my green eyes and stood up. My father took my hand and helped me step out of the wagon.

"Thank you, Father." I mumbled.

He smiled and nodded at me in return.

My father left me outside while he went into an old townhouse. I leaned up against the wall of the house and tipped my head downwards.

After a few minutes I heard a voice, "Excuse me, Miss?"

My head shot up with surprise, "Uh, yes?"

It was a very handsome boy, he was probably 16, my age. He had short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was tall and looked strong too. Behind him was a wagon full of flowers and in his hand was a single rose.

"Might I offer you a flower?"

I was quite interested in this boy. Which was saying something because when I was all dolled up boys would line up to talk to me, I just never found any worthy of my beauty. A beautiful girl like me, I deserved something special. This boy though, he was quite handsome. He had a particularly strong jawline.

I looked down at the rose and instantly thought it might look good in my hair, so I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout and said, "I don't have any money…"

"Free of charge." The boy smiled his perfect smile.

I took the rose and tucked it behind my ear, "I'm Babette."

"That's quite the darling name."

There was a long pause while he stared at me, I assumed he was probably admiring my beauty, but then I gave him a look, expecting his name in response.

"Oh, and I'm Edmond." He blushed and I smiled at him.

He was quite the catch and I thought that I might just keep him.

"So, what brings you here?" Edmond asked me.

"My father is trading with the man inside." I tapped on the side of the house I was leaning against.

"Ah," Said Edmond, he was clearly trying hard to make the best of a poor conversation, "I'm here selling these flowers," he gestured towards the flowers.

"Quite the job," he was not very interesting to me, but that didn't make me want him any less, "You must meet strange and interesting people while you sell your flowers."

"Of course, although I've only met the interesting ones outside of this town."

This sparked my interest, "Outside of here?"

He nodded with a smile, "But perhaps I could tell you about it on another occasion?"

"I'd love that."

I liked the idea of all the things I could see outside of that small poor town. I wanted to see all the riches, the beautiful people, all the different luxuries in the more fortunate parts of the world. If I could ever find a way to that other world, I thought that I would fit in quite nicely. I could put my hair up in an intricate, complex fashion. I could wear makeup to make me look even more gorgeous. I could wear long, sparkling gowns made of jewels from another land. Ah, yes, it was my dream to live in a shining castle filled with servants just for me. And a husband who was just as gorgeous as myself.

My father stepped out of the house, his conversation with the man inside drifted out into the street.

They shook hands then my father turned to me, "Babette, we will be leaving now."

I nodded then looked back at Edmond, "I hope to see you again." I smiled my best seductive smile.

"You will." He smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you have any luck with your trade today?" I asked my father on our way back to our home.

"Well…" My father creased his lips and paused, "No luck today, dear. And you mustn't tell your mother, we wouldn't want to give her any more grief."

"Of course not."

I didn't stop thinking about Edmond on our journey home. He seemed like a promising young man, I wouldn't mind being with him. I decided that since I wanted him, I would have him. I got whatever I wanted, and if I didn't then I would take it. It seemed to me that being pouty and needy made me only more attractive.

When we got home I had to continue with my chores. I took the eggs from our one good chicken, I named her Amy when I was younger. We also had a goat that I named Florent. My parents were nice to let me name our animals. They raised me well, we didn't have much but we had each other. After I finished my last chores I went and began spinning wool by the fire next to my mother who was sewing my skirt that I had snagged on a tree during my walk through the forest. My mother looked peaceful and beautiful with the light from the fire adding color to her pale skin.

"Did you have a nice time in town today?" She asked me.

"I did." I said simply.

"Did your father's trade go well?"

"Um well, perhaps you should ask him." I said, trying to avoid the question.

"Now don't give me any lip." She said, smiling.

I decided to change the subject to something more interesting, "I met someone today."

"A man I presume?"

My mother expected this of me because, although I never introduced them to my parents, my mother or father would always find out. This had happened countless times and each time my father would forbid me from seeing the boy again. They couldn't afford for me to be with a boy because they wanted to marry me off to a wealthy man, a man who could take care of me. I didn't protest to be taken care of by a man, but I couldn't help it if I drew men towards me. I was also quite lustful towards the boys in town.

"Of course not." I shrugged her off politely.

"Of course not," My mother smiled me, "Liar."

"Hmph," I sighed, "Maybe."

I decided to leave the question open because I didn't yet know who I wanted to marry. On occasion I took marriage lightly but other times I felt that my life depended upon it. I didn't like the idea of being forced to marry someone who I didn't love but I knew that my parents would find someone worthy of me. And above all, I had to marry someone who was attractive. If I didn't love them I wouldn't be too concerned because ultimately love doesn't matter. My parents had an arranged marriage and they seemed to get along just fine. Although my mother was gorgeous and my father was, well, lacking in his looks.

I left my mother and went to bed shortly after our conversation. The little talk we had only made me more anxious about being married or even finding someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Edmond and I began meeting secretly behind my house. He would bring me flowers each time, it was so sweet. My favorite was when he brought roses, so he did it as often as he could afford to. Edmond told me all about his life, his hopes and aspirations. He was so fascinating. He had traveled outside of our small town many times.

"You mean to tell me that you've sold roses to Prince Eric?" I asked with such interest, it couldn't be contained.

"For him to give to Princess Aurora." Edmond smiled.

"My, your stories are amazing, Edmond." I told him, gazing dreamily into his eyes.

"Almost as amazing as you." He responded as he took my hand.

Only two weeks had passed since our first encounter yet I was closer to him that I had ever been with someone before.

"Someone's feeling brave." I giggled and twirled my hair around my finger.

He smiled back at me.

"Edmond, do you find me beautiful? Do my looks entice you?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes.

"I find you extremely beautiful, you're more gorgeous than the brightest sunset. And you're more enticing than the oasis in an arabian desert," Edmond squeezed my hand, "Babette, I find you to be perfect. The perfect woman."

I sighed and took my hand away, "My parents don't find me to be one."

"What?"

"A woman. I am and always will be just a girl to them." I sighed and turned away from Edmond.

He rested my head onto his chest, "Life is more than just being a girl or woman. It doesn't matter who you are as long as you have someone. Someone who accepts you as you are, girl or woman," He patted my head, "And that person is me."

"Oh I know, but wouldn't it be lovely to be a woman…" I let out a long sigh.

Edmond sat up in the stack of hay we were laying in. We were hiding behind the chicken pen behind my house. The cold morning air nipped at my skin, it was still dark outside. Edmond said nothing for a long time. All I could hear was the the sound of the cold blow of the wind. I felt as if I should remain quiet and wait for Edmond to speak first. But he never did. He was quiet.

"Edmond?" I prodded.

"When you become a woman you will have to get married."

Of course I had thought about this problem before. It had become a source of constant anxiety for me.

I didn't say anything while I thought of what to say to him. But what could I say? I knew the dark truth was that Edmond didn't have enough money to be able to marry me. My parents would never approve. Edmond was a simple florist, he could barely make enough money to support himself.

I hugged Edmond's arm, "I know. And I could lie to you by telling you that we'll be together forever but honestly, we won't."

Edmond grabbed both my hands and looked into my eyes. His eyes were so dark.

"Babette, you love me, don't you? We've spent a few weeks together but I've never been more sure of anything before in my life. I want to be with you and I know you must want to be with me as well. And if this is true, if our love is true, you'll leave this place and stay with me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, almost speechless.

"Run away with me, Babette," He whispered, "Together we don't need money, all we need is eachother. And as long as we have that we can be happy."

"But of course we need money, and food, and a place to stay. Edmond, you're not thinking straight. You've been out working for days, I'm sure you're going crazed by lack of water…" I tried to talk him out of it.

Of course I loved Edmond, more than anything, but this couldn't possibly be the answer.

"No, the only thing I'm lacking is your confidence in me," He looked at me with the most confused look I had ever seen upon anyone's face, "Babette? You love me, don't you?"

I sighed, "I've loved you since the moment I set my eyes upon you, I still do."

"Then you'll run away with me. From all…" He waved his hand in the air, "...this."

I had to think for a moment, was this really what I wanted to do?

"I-" Before I could answer my father came storming around the corner of the house.

"How dare you speak to my daughter that way, you wretch! You poor, worthless, florist!" My father shouted relentlessly at Edmond.

Edmond was too shocked to respond, he simply fell off the bail of hay and tumbled onto the hard ground.

"Secret rendezvous! And talks of eloping! Never have I been more disgusted!"

"I-I'm sorry sir, it was just a misunderstanding…" Edmond didn't know what to say."

"Enough!" My father put his hand up to show that he had heard enough, then he turned to me, "And you! After everything me and your mother have done for you? We raised you better than this! And we expect more from it!"

"I'm so sorry father…" I broke down in sobs and couldn't stop my tears.

My father grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me up, "We're leaving and you are never to speak with this boy again!"

I began to sob louder but it in no way convinced my father to change his mind.

"Boy," My father turned back to Edmond, "If you ever set foot near my daughter again it'll be worse than just a beating for you."

My father stormed inside, furiously. My mother was already inside with her hands on her hips. I put my head into my hands and couldn't stop crying, I didn't want to be in a world where I couldn't be with Edmond. I would miss him far too much. I already missed him.

My mother grabbed onto my hair and pulled hard on it to force me to look up, "Do not try to get out of this by crying. You little… Ugh! How could you do this to me and your father? We've done everything for you! We've always put you first! Did you ever stop to think about us? About what would happen to us if you ran off with that boy?"

"I wasn't going to leave with him." I said between sobs.

"Lies! More lies!" My mother shouted.

"We're already poor enough, how do you expect to farm to stay afloat without you to help? We'd starve!" My father added.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know… I wasn't thinking…" I continued to cry even harder.

My mother grabbed me by my shoulders, " I have never been more mortified by your actions, Babette."

I couldn't look her in the eyes.

"How could you do this to us?"

I shook my head and creased my lips, finally looking her in the eyes. She looked so angry, and I felt another tear slide down my cheek.

"I don't know."

"Babette-" My mother's eyes rolled and she fell over.

My father was instantly on his knees by her side, "Nadia?"

She didn't move.

"What did you do?!" My father screamed out in a mix of fear and anger. He turned to look at me, and with tears in his eyes he shouted, "What did you do to my wife?!"

I covered my ears and shook my head, what did I do? I couldn't stand my father being so mad at me so I found myself running out the back door and into the warm light of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Mother was sick. She had pneumonia, thus the reason why she fainted while scolding me. I felt terrible. My father didn't directly blame me, he didn't say "This is all your fault" but he sure acted like this we because of me. My father was constantly by my mother's side and when I tried to get close, he would turn me away. He never looked me in the eyes anymore. I suppose my father really did love her, despite the arranged marriage. She was the only one who accepted him, all of him. And I had taken that away from him.

My mother was bedridden for three days, her breathing was hoarse and it kept me up at night. I suppose that was a good thing though because it let my father and me know that she was still alive. On the third day, she hadn't seemed to have gotten any better, but nonetheless she struggled to speak.

"Frederick…" She moaned.

My father jumped with the shock of hearing her speak. She was obviously in no condition to speak.

"Yes, Nadia?" He said frightfully.

She mumbled something quietly into his ear, something that I couldn't hear. After a few moments of watching them I realized something, these must have been her last words. When he stood up and turned away from my mother he was silently crying. He finally looked at me for the first time in three days and told me to go to her.

I knelt down beside my mother, she looked at me with dark, sunken eyes.

"Babette…"

"Yes, mother?" I took her hand in mine.

"This is all your fault…"

I had never been more confused before in my life. What? This is all my fault? But I didn't do anything. And not only that but last words are supposed to be kind and peaceful, not harsh and cruel.

"What?" I said with shock abundantly clear in the tone of my voice.

"I trusted you, and I gave my life for you. You betrayed me and your father. I can never forgive you."

I swallowed hard, I felt like I was having that moment where my life was flashing before my eyes but I didn't see anything. My throat felt dry and I was trembling with some sort of feeling. Fear? It couldn't have been fear but what else could it have been? I never feared my mother but at that moment she had never been more frightful to me. I wanted to stand up for myself and tell my mother how she was wrong and I hadn't betrayed them, but how could I? She was dying. These were her last words, shouldn't I let her have them? I thought about what to say but nothing came to mind, but it didn't matter. Before I could, my mother let go of my hand and her body went stiff.


	5. Chapter 5

She died that day, her last worse being "I can never forgive you." How could I live with myself. I had never been filled with more regret or remorse. I was mortified with myself. Sometimes I would think that it wasn't my fault, that it was just one small mistake and she was overreacting. But of it was her dying wish to tell me of my wrongdoings then I had certainly made a serious mistake. I didn't want to wake up in the mornings. I just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. But I felt even worse for my father, as I said before I had taken away the only light from his life. Somehow he managed to get up in the mornings, he did much more than that. He yelled at me and had me do all the work around the farm. I would plow the fields and take care of all the crops, work that I had never been exposed to because of my gender. When I went to bed at night I had never been more tired in all my life. My hands were becoming calloused and rough, unlike any young lady's hands should be. This went on for months, and the farm was beginning to suffer due to my sloppy work and my mother's absence. My father fed me less and when he did it was out of pity. I became all skin and bones and I was only getting weaker. But how could I complain after everything I had done?

Six months had passed since my mother's death. I didn't cry at night anymore and I felt as if I was used to all the hard work. My father didn't see to be getting better though. Of course he didn't cry anymore but he was still cold, and harsh. He never took me into town anymore so I never got to see Edmond anymore. And I missed him all the time too. I missed how he would bring me flowers whenever I got to see him. I missed seeing him, talking to him and hearing his voice, looking into his dark eyes, I missed the warmth of his skin when I held his hands. I missed everything about him. Sometimes I even thought that I missed him more than I missed my mother. Infatuation will do that to a person, make them forget everyone else. Edmond made it feel as if no one else even existed. Instead of feeling grief over my mother I felt guilt, my grief was over my loss of Edmond. That sounds terrible, doesn't it? I'm sorry to say that it's true.

One day in the middle of the sixth month since my mother's passing, while I was out plowing the field my father and a old, yet man approached me.

"Yes, father?" I asked, trying to act obedient.

"Is this the girl?" The old man asked in his deep voice.

He looked rich. This tall man was wearing a suit with a clean white cravat. And more than anything his man smelled good, like soap. He seemed so cold though, calm and collected.

"This is her." My father nodded at the man.

"Father?" I asked, I was now becoming concerned, "What's this about?"

The tall man finally looked at me, his eyes were dark just like Edmond's.

"My name is Clark Chapeau, you will refer to me as Mr. Chapeau. Starting today you will be working for the master of the castle I tend to."

I didn't process what he said at first so I just stood there.

"Babette, you'll be leaving now." My father told me.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're going with him."

It was finally hitting me what was happening.

"In order to pay for the farm, I've sold you to his master." My father said bluntly.

"What?"

I've been sold? I could hardly fathom what was going on but it was abundantly clear to me that my father had given me up to this strange man.

"How could you do this?" I didn't even realize it but tears were beginning to slide down my face.

He didn't say anything, or look at me for that matter.

All I knew was that I couldn't leave, how could I leave my town, and the last bit of family I had, despite how he despised me.

"Mother wouldn't want you to do this to me! She would want you to keep me and treat me the way she used to treat me!" I shouted with the tears falling harder.

My father grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down, "How would you know what she wanted?!" He was nearly screaming with anger now.

I sat there in shock, he had never laid a hand upon me before.

After a few more moments while the silence hung in the air I stood up and walked over to the tall old man.

"I'll be going with you know, I presume." I sniffed.

He nodded, "Thank you for complying."

I wiped away my tears and the older man lead me off the old field. We left my father behind, this was the last time I would ever see him.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Chapeau led me to a carriage at the road down the street from our farm. He told me that I would be riding inside the carriage while he would lead the horses up front. They were two beautiful white horses with fine groomed hair and golden hooves. I could tell that the master of the castle I was going to must have been quite rich. But I could hardly think about this, I was in too much grief. I felt numb to the world but it still hurt. My mother and the love of my life were gone and it was all my fault. And not only that but my father had given me up to some strange people I didn't even know. I was leaving behind my entire life. I couldn't think of anything to do so I pulled my knees to my chest and began to cry. It felt as if my life was over, as if I would never be happy again. Sometimes when the pain gets to feel like too much it feels as if I would never feel happy again.

The carriage ride took a few hours. I could see out through the window that we were headed through the forest. It was dark and spooky out in the forest, I would have felt scared if I didn't feel oddly protected by Mr. Chapeau. He was just such a strong and confident person I had a feeling that nothing bad would happen to me.

As we rode through the forest I continued to think. My life felt as if it were actually over. I would never be able to flirt with boys anymore. Never be able to draw the flowers in the garden. I could never listen to the music the musicians played in the town. I would never again spin wool at my spinning wheel. There were so many things I could never do again. My chest hurt, it felt like a broken heart but worse.

I closed my eyes and tried not the think about it but the bad thoughts just kept coming back. After I don't even know how long the carriage stopped. I couldn't tell if I had fallen asleep or not because everything as a blur. Mr. Chapeau opened the carriage door for me and I looked up the the beautiful shining castle. It was probably the biggest standing building I had ever seen. It had towers here and there, beautiful fountains. The tall stone walls seemed to glow. Every window was stained glass which illuminated gorgeous hues of color.

I couldn't help but gasp when I saw this amazing castle which seemed to stand more for looks than protection.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Only the best for Prince Adam." Mr. Chapeau told me.

"Prince Adam?" I exclaimed.

My outburst seemed to take mr. Chapeau by surprise because when he heard me raise my voice he turned and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I've very sorry, Sir. I'm just quite surprised." I said meekly.

"Of course." Mr. Chapeau turned away from me and knocked on the door of this beautiful castle.

The pitter patter of feet could be heard on the other side of the door and a few moments later the door creaked open.

When the door opened we were greeted by a shorter fatter man with long brown hair, tied back and a short mustache.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Chapeau." Said the shorter man.

"Good afternoon, Cogsworth." Mr. Chapeau responded as he stepped into the castle.

Cogsworth didn't look at me and he began to close the door on me. Instantly a thousand thoughts were running through my head. Is this all just a joke? Did they just take me out here to lock me out of the beautiful castle? I was so scared but before the door was completely shut Mr. Chapeau stopped him.

"Oh! Cogsworth, this is our new maid, Babette."

Cogsworth looked confused, he opened the door up completely and when he saw me he went flush with embarrassment.

"Oh my dear, pardon me for my rudeness. I did not see you there." Cogsworth said with dismay.

I noticed that Cogsworth had a British accent.

"It's quite alright." I said quietly, I was so worn out after all the changes that had happened that day.

Cogsworth let me inside and I was free to look around the castle.

The castle floor was made of wood and more wooden furniture scattered the floors. Beautiful tapestries hung from the ceilings and the same stained glass windows I had seen on the outside looked even more beautiful on the inside. Under one of the wooden tables in this room was a big fluffy dog with it's tongue hanging out.

"Babette, Cogsworth here will show you to the servants quarters while I go attend to the master." Mr. Chapeau told me.

I nodded at him.

Cogsworth lead me down a long hallway and as he did he spoke to me very sternly.

"You will begin working here as a scullery maid. Your duties will include cleaning after every meal, you will spend all your time in the kitchen with Cook." He told me.

"Understood."

"Very good, in time you will be given more rights, privileges, and above all work."

This was beginning to sound like a prison to me.

I nodded at Cogsworth and we finally reached the end of the hall where he opened the door to the servants quarters for me.

The walls of the room looked more like a prison cell than a room, and there were many very very small beds. At the center of the room was a small wooden table. Sitting around the table was a woman who looked to be in her late thirties.

"Good afternoon, Cogsworth," She said with a smile, "And who might this be?"

"This is our new maid, Babette." Cogsworth introduced me.

"Hello, I'm Anna Tasses, you can refer to me as Ms. Tasses. It's very nice to meet you." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said quietly.

"Now now, let's not be meek." Ms. Tasses said.

Her voice sounded warm and kind, she was probably the kindest person I had met in a long time and we had barely even spoken. I looked at her and she smiled the warmest smile I had ever seen. I couldn't help it, I could feel the tears begin to slide down my face and I broke down crying.

Ms. Tasses shooed Cogsworth out of the room then she held me by my shoulders.

"What's wrong love? Why all the tears?" She asked.

I shook my head and tried to wipe away my tears.

"Come along, dear, I'll show you around the castle." She told me.

I was trembling but Ms. Tasses held me up and walked me out of the quarters.

"Now I know this place seems rather scary but trust me, it's a wonderful life here with Prince Adams."

Ms. Tasses walked me down the hall and showed me the different rooms.

When we entered the great hall, the room I was first introduced to when I entered the castle, I could see Cogsworth feeding the dog under the table while Mr. Chapeau furiously cleaned.

"Cogsworth is the castle's majordomo and Mr. Chapeau is the butler. They're both quite good friends." Ms. Tasses said.

She walked me down more of the castle's halls and past each of the bed chambers. She stopped at one particular bed chamber with the fanciest door and knocked twice on it.

"Bonjjjjooouuurrr!" Sang a voice from the other side.

Ms. Tasses opened the door and on the other side was a girl about my age. She wore her brown hair up high in curls and had way too much makeup on. The girl was also wearing a huge, poofy, pink dress with curls and frills here and there.

"Babette, this is Madam de la Grande Bouche, and Madam, this is our new maid Babette." Ms. Tasses introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Madam said with a bow.

Madam and I exchanged the normal small talk. She was the lady-in-waiting of the house.

After Madam and I had been introduced Ms. Tasses continued to walk me down the different halls of the castel. She showed me the kitchen, the gatehouse, and storerooms, the icehouse, and the gardens, and last but not least the chandlery.

Inside the chandlery was a tall skinny man who looked to be about the same age as me. He had a long pointed nose, and long brown hair tied back.

"Babette, this is Lumiere." Ms. Tasses introduced me to him.

He looked at me and smiled, "Enchante Mademoiselle!"

Lumiere took my arm and kissed all the way up it with lust before Ms. Tasses pulled me away from him. Normally I would have been happy and flirted back with but I was much too shy to even speak.

"Lumiere, I believe you've frightened the young girl." Ms. Tasses said quietly.

"Ah pardon moi, Mademoiselle." He said to me in a very thick french accent.

"It's quite alright." I peeped out.

"Babette, Lumiere is the castle's Maîtred, and Lumiere this is Babette our new maid." Ms. Tasses introduced us.

What a funny man, I thought as I looked up and down at Lumiere. I didn't find him very attractive but he had enough confidence to make anyone find him good-looking.

We exchanged introductions and small talk then Ms. Tasses led me down to through a few more rooms.

Ms. Tasses walked me back through the castle and through the great hall where instead of Cogsworth and Mr. Chapeau, was a young boy and a very handsome, older man. The young boy had short orange hair and pretty blue eyes. He would grow up to be a very handsome man. The older man, who looked about the same age as Ms. Tasses.

"Hello darling." Smiled the older gentleman to Ms. Tasses.

"Good afternoon, love." Responded Ms. Tasses sweetly.

They gave each other love eyes for a few moments before snapping out of it.

"Oh! Gerard this is Babette, our new maid, and Babette this is my fiance Gerard Potts. He is Prince Adam's regent."

"It's very nice to meet you, and please call me Mr. Potts." Smiled Mr. Potts.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled back, he and Ms. Tasses gave of the same warm feeling, I could see why they were suited for each other.

Then i realized something, why would Prince Adam need a regent? I looked over at the young boy who must have been only ten. Oh.

"This little man is our very own Prince Adam." Mr. Potts said as he kneeled down next to the young boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Work around the castle was hard but I just dealt with it. I never even knew what a scullery maid was but it was harder than I thought being a maid would be. I spent all of my time in the kitchen with Cook. Cook was a tall woman with orange curly hair and a very loud, angry voice. Her voice alone was intimidating enough for me to never want to leave the servant quarters in the morning. But I pulled myself out of bed every morning. Things weren't exactly getting easier though. I'd keep my head down, never talking to anyone in the castle, besides Cook of course. Ms. Tasses tried to engage me but I pushed her away and Lumiere eyed me in the hallways but I'd simply blush and look away. A few weeks of this passed quickly. I never got lonely because I always had the thought of Edmond at my side. The guilt of my mother was still there but it was beginning to fade with time, and I no longer had any reminders of her so I was able to clear my mind.

I very rarely saw Prince Adam or Mr. Potts but when I did I noticed how close the two were. Cogsworth didn't allow me to be around the little prince because he didn't know how I would act around Prince Adam.

One day a few weeks into my work in the castle Lumiere cornered me in the servant quarters.

"Um…" I said trying to walk around him.

"Mademoiselle, why do you push everyone away?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said quietly.

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't know you."

"Ah, cherie, but I know you," He said with a smile, "I can see into those dark eyes of yours. The eyes of someone who's suffered a great loss."

"You don't know me."

"If your eyes are so dark why do I get the feeling that deep down you're just like me?"

"Just like you?"

"You know what I mean."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"You're beauty is beyond belief."

"Ah, you are mistaken…" I said quietly, no one had flirted with me this much since I had Edmond with me. And this was only making my heart ache more.

"On the contrary, I find you gorgeous." Lumiere took his hand from behind his back and he handed me a rose.

I broke down. I couldn't stop crying, nothing would help.

"Babette? Babette, please, what's wrong? What did I say?" He said frantically, trying to make me stop.

I curled up into a ball on the floor and Lumiere kneeled down besides me. He placed the rose on the floor beside us. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed louder. All I could think about was how much I missed Edmond.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Lumiere said quietly.

I took a deep breath and collected myself enough to talk, "B-before I came here I had someone…"

"Of course, a beautiful woman like yourself, you ought to have someone."

I shook my head frantically, "No no no, I-I was going to leave with him, to go marry him…"

"And why shouldn't you? You loved him, no?"

"More than anything, but my parents found out…"

He remained silent this time.

"And they yelled, forbid me from ever seeing him, then my mother got too worked up and told me how ungrateful I was before she collapsed…"

Silence.

I took a deep breath and got it together before I finished, "She died because of me, because I got her so worked up."

I stood up, "Don't come near me again, you remind me too much of him and it would only get me hurt."

He remained speechless as I walked out of the servant quarters alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Lumiere didn't talk to me after that, in fact he acted sad afterwards. It was as if I had completely burst his bubble. I felt bad about it but I knew my well being was more important at that time. Work continued normally but one day Ms. Tasses stopped me in the servant quarters before work.

"Babette, dear, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." She said in her lovely, warm voice.

"Yes?" I said shyly.

"Did you talk to Lumiere earlier?" Ms. Tasses asked.

"Uh, yeah." I responded quickly.

"Well I probably shouldn't tell you this but he seemed quite taken by you and well when he tried to approach you a few days ago he tried his best to explain his feelings but- well you know how he comes on a bit strong."

"A bit?" I raised one eyebrow.

She smiled, "Yes, well I was hoping you could give him another chance? You see ever since he tried speaking with you it nearly broke his heart."

I shook my head, "He crossed a line with me."

"Oh, I see…" She frowned, "Well, I hope you can learn to forgive him. I won't try to change your mind but I still hope you two get along."

I shrugged, "Perhaps."

I went back to work everyday. Lumiere never eyed me in the hallway and he never tried to approach me. I would have flirted back with him, maybe even given him another chance but my heart still lied with Edmond. I had made so many mistakes in my life, I was scared of making another with Lumiere. But as time passes, as the days went on I began to consider what Ms. Tasses had said. I needed to learn to forgive and forget. So the next day, after work I went to the candlery to speak with him.

"Lumiere?" I said as I opened the door to the candelry.

Lumiere turned away from his work and his eyes brightened when he saw me, "Bonjour!" He said trying to contain his excitement.

"Uh, well, Ms. Tasses spoke with me yesterday. I thought, maybe I should reconsider…"

He smiled, "Reconsider…?"

"Well, let's just say you can talk to me and I'll try to be okay with it." I tried to smile back.


	9. Chapter 9

Lumiere was back to eyeing me in the hallway but it was worth it because when I went back to the servant's quarters and Ms. Tasses gave me an appreciative look. After work every night I would watch Mr. Potts and Prince Adam playing in the great hall. It looked so sweet. The thing about Prince Adam was that he didn't know how he would mistreat his servants. He didn't know that having to live your life in a kitchen was wrong but he didn't know that I practically lived in the kitchen in the first place. Prince Adam didn't know that the servants all lived in a small room, tucked out of his sight. Sometimes I felt myself becoming jealous of the young prince, he lived his life without a single worry and my childhood was-well, less fortunate. I spent all of my younger years working on the farm while Prince Adam spent his time learning latin and the violin. But I held my jealous tongue and I never spoke to anyone about my envy.

It had been about two months since I had began working at the castle. On this particular day after work Lumiere met me outside the kitchen when I finished work. I was quite surprised to meet him there, I hadn't spoken to him in a few days.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle, you look lovely this evening." He said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I finished work early so I could meet you here."

"Why? And what do you intend to do?" I asked now frantically.

"I was hoping you would go on a walk with me through the the garden?"

I had to consider this for a moment, "I suppose, just a short walk would be acceptable."

He gave me a warm smile, "Then please join me."

So we took a walk through the garden. I hadn't been in the garden before but I could see how beautiful it was. We walked across the stone path and began to talk.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your mother's passing." He said quietly.

I shrugged, "It's not your fault."

"You… think it's your fault though…" He trailed off.

I looked up at the setting sun, the sky looked so beautiful, like a blazing fire.

"When my mother died, she told me that it was my fault…"

"Perhaps, she was a bit too hard on you?"

"I doubt that…"

Lumiere walked me over to a fishpond where I sat upon the edge. He sat next to me as I dipped my hand into the cool water.

"Tell me something about yourself." I asked of him.

"Je suis Lumiere, le second serviteur le plus attrayant dans le château," He smiled, "Second to you of course."

I couldn't help but smile at this, "No, something real about you."

"Oh? So I'm not the second most attractive person in the castle?"

The thing about Lumiere was that I didn't find him very attractive at all but his confidence changed everything.

I smiled, an actual genuine smile, and shrugged at him.

"My name is Lumiere, I'm from a small poor town here in France. My father left before I was born. When I was twelve my mother and I got sick. I got better but my mother…" He explained.

"I'm sorry…"

He continued, "I moved in with my cousin but he committed suicide. My cousin lived near this castle, so the king and queen took me in as a servant. The queen died while Prince Adam was being born and the king killed himself shortly afterwards."

"You've had so much loss in your life, I'm so sorry." I couldn't help but feel terrible for him. I thought that I had it bad but Lumiere had lost everything.

"But I don't blame myself for everything that had happened." He said sternly.

"Her last words were 'I can never forgive you.'"

"Did you get your mother sick? Did you really cause her death? No, you couldn't have." Lumiere took my hand in his.

I looked at my hands in his and it felt, right.

"It's not your fault, and I promise you, she would have found a way to forgive you."

All this talk shouldn't have had an impact on me but somehow it did. Somehow I was beginning to feel better.

"Enough of that now, tell me more about yourself, Babette." Lumiere requested.

I smiled at him and felt myself begin to open up to him, "In my town I was the biggest flirt."

"Oh? Why am I surprised." He laughed and I found myself laughing with him.

"And before I came here I used to love spinning thread at my spinning wheel, and drawing was my favorite. I used to love always being outside too!"

I couldn't help telling Lumiere everything about myself. He was so kind and light hearted, it was easy to talk with him. Lumiere and I spent hours talking to each other in the garden. We could have spoken until the sun came up but I knew that i had work the next day so we ended up parting ways.

"Lumiere, I really enjoyed talking to you tonight…" I said, trying to hide a smile.

"And you'd like to do it again tomorrow night?" He slipped the words right into my mouth.

"Ah yes but, I do have one concern…"

"And what would that be?" He asked, taking my chin in his hand and raising my face to look at him.

I pulled my face away and frowned, "I feel… As though… I still belong to him."

"If you'd rather just stay as friends, I can do that."

I looked back up and began smiling again, "Just friends."


	10. Chapter 10

I was watching Mr. Potts and Prince Adam playing in the great hall when Lumiere approached me again.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle." He said with a little bow.

"Bonjour." I said with a smile.

Lumiere made me feel happier, as did most of the people in the castle, even Cogsworth. It was brighter in the castle, even if I was confined to it's walls. Sometimes I wondered if I would ever get to go out and see the rest of the world. But I would silence that thought by telling myself about how happy I was in the castle compared to my old life with my father. My life with my mother and father on the farm seemed like a dream to me, it felt so far away.

"What's wrong?" Lumiere asked me, noticing how I was acting spacey.

I snapped out of it, "Oh nothing!" I smiled.

He looked over at the little Prince Adam, "Mignonne, no?"

"He's very cute, yes, but…" I trailed off, trying to hold my tongue and not complain.

"But…?" Lumiere prodded from me.

"Oh I don't know, it's just… Do you think he even knows all that we do for him? All the late nights working, all the pots and pans I've spent scrubbing for hours, and all the mistreatment in our servant quarters," I said quietly, "Oh! It's selfish I know, he is a prince who deserves this castle and the responsibility that comes along with it."

"Yes, but, it's not wrong for you to feel that way."

I looked up at him.

"When I began working here, after Prince Adam was born and his parents passed away I felt terrible for him. He had faced such loss but he was too young to even remember him. He is a bit spoiled but he is also missing the most important part of any child's life, his parents. So in a way he is spoiled, having an entire castle to himself and servants to wait on his every whim." Lumiere explained.

I stared at him for a moment while I thought. I analyzed his face. He had a long skinny face with softly tanned skin. His eyes were a dark brown color and his nose was too long for his face. But I couldn't help but find him so handsome in that moment.

"Babette?" I said with some concern, trying to shake me out of my trance.

"Can I please speak my mind for a moment?" I asked.

"Of course you can."

"I can't help but find you incredibly handsome right now," I instantly regretted what I had said, people don't just blurt out how attractive they find people, it's so odd! "I mean- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

He smiled, "I'm flattered. And I must say you look absolutely exquisite this evening."

I blushed and covered my smile with my hand.

"I never got a chance to tell you how attractive you look in your maid's uniform." Lumiere told me.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Mr. Potts said, cutting into our conversation.

I was actually a bit relieved that Mr. Potts stopped him, Lumiere was making me nervous and even a bit embarrassed.

I'd like to say that I followed my word and Lumiere and I remained friends after this, but we honestly didn't. Allow me to explain.

Lumiere and I met one evening after work. To give you a time reference, it was my sixth month into my job at the castle. We met once again in the garden. I was sitting next to the fish pond when he approached me. I loved spending time in this garden, it was almost the same as actually being outside. I still missed spinning thread at my wheel, and drawing, but things were beginning to feel so much better. It was as if a weight had been lifted off of me.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle." Lumiere said, giving his normal introduction.

"Bonjour." I said with a smile.

I could feel myself slowly coming out of my shell with Lumiere and the others in the castle. I no longer clammed up whenever anyone spoke to me.

"Comment est la belle dame?" Lumiere asked.

I blushed, "I used to think I was beautiful like that."

"You are though-"

I held up my hand to stop Lumiere's protest.

"I used to be so vain," I continued, "I would ask Edmond to describe my beauty for me."

"Edmond? That was his name?" Lumiere asked.

I had forgotten that I had never actually told Lumiere Edmond's first name.

"Yes," I sighed, "I suppose I really loved him."

I wish I could tell you what Lumiere was thinking because it must have been hurtful for me to talk about Edmond when Lumiere was so clearly taken with me. I have to admit that Lumiere was growing on me though.

Lumiere took my hands in his, "Babette, you know how I feel about you. And I'm so sorry that I'm pressuring you so but I have to know if you feel the same. It is driving me mad!" Lumiere dramatically threw his head back then looked back at me with a smile.

"Honestly, I don't really know…" I trailed off as I tried to gather myself, "I know that I cannot just be friends with you, I don't feel like we can simply be friends…"

"Can you try to tell me?" He persisted.

"You… You make me feel different… Like I can open myself up and act the way I used to. And it's hard to believe that I can even do that after everything. Which is why I like you so much. You make me feel happier."

"I see…" Lumiere paused, "But you still belong to Edmond?"

"I think that's the problem. I really loved Edmond, probably more than I've ever loved anyone else. But you still make me feel happier than he ever made me feel. I think if I love you, I love you more than I've really loved anything."

He smiled, "Then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you?"

I was a bit shocked but I reached deep down inside me and summed up all of the courage I had been lacking for the past few months.

"Nuh uh," I smiled my best seductive smile, "I do the kissing."


	11. Chapter 11

One evening soon after this encounter Madam called me into her room.

"Madam." I greeted her.

"Bonjour," She said in reply, "Babette I have been meaning to talk to you for sometime now."

"Oh?" Now I was getting nervous.

"Yes, you see I have a window with a perfect view to the garden…"

Oh no!

"I have nothing against your relationship with Lumiere, it's just that," She paused, "Most workers in the castle don't even become friends let alone court one another."

"Well maybe it's about time that changed." I said.

Madam fluttered her eyelashes in surprise, "I'm sorry I've just never seen you speak out of turn before."

I instantly clammed up and I could feel my face go red, "I'm sorry I just-"

"No no no it's quite alright, I like a girl with some spunk. Back when I was performing at the royal opera, I was the most confident of all the singers there. Some people told me that this wasn't good, that I should learn my place. But you know what I say? Nevermind them! The king himself came to see me sing. Can you believe that? Me! And well-" Madam noticed my disinterest in her story, "Oh I'm sorry I must be boring you. People also tell me that I talk too much, and I only talk about myself for that matter."

"It's alright, you do have a beautiful voice." This was a lie.

Honestly I was surprised that the king would come to see her, maybe he did it as a joke. Because her voice was honestly terrible and she could never hit the right notes. I could tell because she was constantly singing when nobody was in her room. Her singing would echo throughout the entire household and it was just ungodly.

She blushed and covered her smile with her French fan, "Why thank you, Babette."

"Well I don't mind you and Lumiere being together but I am afraid that Mr. Potts or Cogsworth might become upset if they knew about it."

"Thank you for your concern but I have it under control." I said, brushing her off.

Madam shrugged and dismissed me from her room.

Later in the servant's quarters while I was taking a moment to relax I heard Cogsworth and Lumiere enter together.

"Calm yourself, Cogsworth" Lumiere told him, "Babette and I are under control and are in no need of your supervision. We're both adults for that matter."

"You're only nineteen!" Cogsworth exclaimed with disbelief, "I bet you don't even know how old she is."

"Of course I do, she's… she's…" Lumiere noticed me out of the corner of his eye, "Ah! Babette!"

I blushed, completely red.

"Cogsworth, close the door on your way out." Lumiere said, rudely dismissing him.

Cogsworth huffed and furiously left the servant quarters to attend to some other business.

"Lumiere," I paused to think for a moment, "Please, come walk with me." I smiled to try to entice him more.

"Hmm." He smiled at me and took my hand in his as we walked.

We walked down the long hall between the servant quarters and the great hall.

"Lumiere?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I hate to ask this question but I simply must know, what are we?" I asked.

"Well, I know that my love for you burns brighter than any flame. I don't know about your love for me through…" He responded with confidence.

"I don't know if I want a relationship like this though." I told him.

He frowned, "Que veux-tu dire?"

"What I mean is, after everything that has happened to me. I still feel as if I cannot let myself fall too far in love anymore. I'd still like to be with you though." I explained.

"But what does that change?" he asked nervously.

"It means, I don't want you to know how old I am."


	12. Chapter 12

I had been counting my months working in the castle, I was on the tenth. One day while I was enjoying myself in the servant quarters Ms. Tasses and Mr. Potts entered the room. The two called in all the others, except for the little prince. Then they made their announcement.

"Mademoiselle, why are we here?" Lumiere complained.

"Because I am no longer a Mademoiselle!" Ms. Tasses said happily.

"What are you going on about, woman?" Cogsworth snapped, he was probably under too much stress.

"We're going to be married in three months and hopefully we will leave the castle to start a new life in the outside world." Mr. Potts said.

I felt so happy for them, they were following their dreams and they were together, just they way they belonged.

"That was quite the announcement." Mr. Chapeau said sarcastically.

I suppose it was quite a short announcement but it didn't matter. Ms. Tasses and Mr. Potts weren't the type of people to mess around. Their marriage came at such a surprise that no one knew if we could throw them a sort of reception. Besides, Mr. potts, who was a man of business, likely wouldn't allow a wedding reception. All the servants were chatting around the servant quarters when Lumiere pulled me outside of the room.

"Babette, Mr. Potts and Ms. Tasses are getting married. You know what we need to do, no?" He asked.

"No…?" I was confused already but this seemed like something Lumiere would do so I wasn't too concerned.

"If there's one thing I'm good at it's entertaining, and as the castle maîtred I have made the decision to throw them their traditional bridal shower and bachelor party!" Lumiere said with determination.

I liked how he said he made the decision, as if he was all business.

"Alright, I'm interested." I smiled with him.

I was put in charge of the bridal shower. I had to deal with the decorations, food, games, guests, and most importantly, keeping it a secret from Ms. Tasses. I found an empty room in the castle which was normally used as a guest room but because Prince Adma was too young to have any guests it was empty. I dusted the room, and hung up some white curtains, then I had Cook carry in a table for me. I requested that she made cookies and small snacks for the party. I was also wondering if I could get some wine for the party, but it was unlikely because of how expensive it was. I hung up banners in the room, opened the windows to air it out and get rid of that musty smell, then I got new candles for the chandelier from the candelry. I assumed that I wasn't allowed to check on Lumiere as he was setting up for the bachelor party because I was sure that there was a rule against it. I was beginning to feel tired as I set up but I really just wanted to get the job over with. I covered the sturdy wooden table in the center of the room with a white table cloth. A few minutes more into my work I heard a knock at the door. I instantly ran to the door and held it closed.

"Who is it?" I called out to the other side of the door.

"Who do you think?"

I smiled and opened the door for Lumiere. He looked around the room in disbelief, "It looks great! You did this all yourself?"

"Cook helped move the table in." I responded, I was flattered that he liked the room so much.

"Okay well, it's getting late, let's go back to the quarters." He offered his hand and I took it.

As we walked the sleeplessness dawned on me. I was exhausted but I was still awake. I remember my vision was blurry and I was stumbling down the hallway. Lumiere didn't seem worried by this, he just looked at me and smiled as he continued to lead me down the hallway. I looked out one of the stained glass windows. It was already dark outside. The darkness of the outside world was beginning to make me miss my family. I missed my mother's warm smile, and my father's kind words when I used to get scared of the dark. I missed them so much and in that moment I felt awful. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Lumiere opened the door to the servant quarters for me, not noticing my tears. He walked me over to my makeshift bed in the corner of the room. When he let me sit down at my bed, then he noticed that I was crying.

"Babette? What's wrong?" He asked as he kneeled down in front of me.

I shook my head and closed my eyes for a moment before I spoke, "Nothing I just- I just miss my family so much."

He looked at me with a longing in his eyes, it almost scared me because he looked as if he was thinking so hard. Before I could say anything he leaned forward and kissed my forcefully. I didn't stop him but I didn't kiss him back at all. I felt too numb to do anything/

"I-I'm sorry" Lumiere said, obviously feeling rejected.

"No it's not your fault, I just feel so… disconnected."

I looked at Lumiere, he was staring at the ground with disappointment. I sighed quietly so he wouldn't hear me. Then I took his chin in my hand to make him look at me. I smiled my best seductive smile and kissed him as well as I could although I felt so awful. The kiss clearly made him feel better because he kissed me one last time, stood up, and wished me bonsoir.


	13. Chapter 13

One month later was the month that we would have the parties for the soon to be Mr and Mrs. Potts. I had all the women in the castle, besides Ms. Tasses, meet me in the room I had prepared for the party. Angelique was the first to arrive, as the castle's decorator she wanted to make sure the party looked as beautiful as I had described it to her. Eunice, who tended to the animals most of the days, and Cook showed up next. After a while each woman filed into the room. A few minutes before the party everyone was there. Flora, who worked in the garden, and Vivian, the falconer, were the last to show up. We were still expecting Madam to show up but she was already five minutes late and I had to bring Ms. Tasses into the party soon before our guests got bored or the food went bad. I told everyone to wait in the room while I went to get Ms. Tasses.

I found Ms. Tasses in servant quarters, knitting at the table.

"Bonjour." She said, smiling at me.

"Bonjour," I responded, "Uh, Ms. Tasses, could you please help me with something in the guest room?"

She sighed in annoyance, "I was hoping to finish this scarf but I suppose it can wait. What do you need?"

I explained to her that I was having trouble cleaning out the guest room for Mr. Potts, a task I had simply made up as an excuse to have her follow me. As we walked down the hall we made some small talk, but when we turned a corner after the great hall we ran straight first into Madam. Madam's hair was dyed bright pink and it was pinned up in curls, her face was also caked in makeup.

"Babette! I've been looking for you!" Madam said, out of breath from running around the castle, "I've been looking everywhere for the room where Ms. Tasses' party is and I simply cannot find it!"

I nearly slapped Madam I was so frustrated with her. She had spoiled the entire surprise! Ms. Tasses was all smiles once she had learned that I had thrown a party for her.

"A party? Is that so?" Ms. Tasses said with a grin.

I sighed and took Ms. Tasses hand before leading her to the room.

"Just pretend to be surprised, okay?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

I opened the door and everyone inside shouted a loud "Surprise!"

Ms. Tasses did a terrible job at pretending to be surprised, she even said "It's okay, I already knew!" I decided I would explain that to everyone later. We played a few games, talked, and enjoyed some of the snacks Cook had brought to the party. The party was actually quite fun and everyone seemed to enjoy it.

I decided that it was already a success when Madam said: "I hope this makes up for giving the surprise away!"

She was holding up a bottle of wine. I couldn't have been happier, if anything was going to make this night perfect it was wine.

So we all enjoyed a glass of wine. I had never had it before but I liked it, it made me feel more like an adult. I had never pictured myself like this, a woman, throwing parties and drinking wine. I had also never pictured myself so happy. After a few hours of drinking and talking people were beginning to leave the party. As I drank I was getting more and more tipsy from all the drinking. Ms. Potts thanked me unconditionally before she was the last person to leave. I sat alone in the messy room, food and games thrown here and there. As I sat there alone I finished the bottle of wine. I lied on the cold, hard ground and tried to close my eyes to rest when Lumiere came into the room. I wish I could tell you about the bachelor party but I never got a good idea of how it went. Anyway, Lumiere came into the room and kneeled down next to me.

"Babette? Are you okay?" He asked as he nudged me over.

I could hardly speak and I felt so funny so I just made a grunting sound in response.

He laughed, "My darling, you're drunk."

He helped me up and walked me down the long hall to the servant quarters. He sat me down, once again at my makeshift bed and I looked up at him. The alcohol must have made him a lot more attractive because I found him irresistible. I swung my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my level. I began sloppily kissing him. At first he tried to push me away but after a few more kisses he kissed me back. So we just sat there, passionately kissing before I completely blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

I had been at the castle for a year by then. Prince Adam had a birthday, he turned ten. Everyone in the castle acted like this was a huge event when really it was no big deal. When I was ten no one cared, I still felt quite jealous about this. Nonetheless, Adam's birthday passed and after this Mr. Potts and Ms. Tasses had their wedding. I was more excited about the wedding than Adam's birthday. Prince Adam was the ringbearer and Madam was the maid of honor. Angelique decorated the entire ceremony and Cook made all the dishes. Cogsworth was the best man as well. I simply sat back and watched the ceremony. Everyone was still wearing their uniforms, including Ms. Tasses and Mr. Potts. But no one really paid attention to that. Some people, like Genevieve began crying, although Genevieve was only crying for attention which really bugged me. I never understood crying at a wedding, I mean, it's a happy event! Why would you cry during such a happy event? Anyway, the wedding was beautiful and an amazing ceremony. Mr. Potts and Ms. Tasses just seemed perfect together, everything seemed so right.

I remember Ms. Tasses' vows almost perfectly: "Gerard, I've known you longer than I've known anyone else in this castle. You have been there for me since the beginning. When I met you, I instantly knew how I felt about you. And it's love. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't even care about how I feel as long as you're happy. All I want is for the person who I love to be happy, then I can be happy as well. I'd do anything for you honestly. I know it's hard to believe but my love for you is blinding me to everything else, and I like it. I love this feeling of having you in my life. I love seeing you while I'm cleaning or when I go to bring food to the young master. I love hearing your voice, no matter what it's saying. I love everything about you, the good and the bad. I don't care what we go through together, good or bad, I'll always stay by your side. And if you'll do the same for me, I think this marriage will be quite the adventure for us."

These vows didn't make me cry but I was pretty close to it.

A few days later Mr and Ms. Potts left the castle with the money Mr. Potts had saved up. I had a heavy feeling in my chest when the two left. I knew I was going to miss Mrs. Potts. She was the first kind face I had seen after everything that had happened to me between my me and my family. Mr. Potts helped his wife into a carriage outside the castle. She looked so happy, she looked like me with Edmond. Mrs. Potts had her whole life ahead of herself and she was going to spend it with the one she loved. I broke down crying into Lumiere's arms as Mrs. Potts waved goodbye from the window of her carriage.


	15. Chapter 15

A year flew by faster than you would a have expected, I had another birthday when I turned 17 and Lumiere turned 20. When I thought about our age gap I got a bit scared. I mean, when he was three I was only being born, thinking about this was pretty odd. One of the things that began to bother me after a while was the fact that I only ever wore my uniform. I missed being able to wear whatever I wanted, especially because I wanted to show off for Lumiere. I missed having the creativity of what I used to to wear. But I got used to things. Since Mr. Potts was gone Mr. Chapeau was in charge of the castle and he watched over Prince Adam while we looked for a new regent.

Seasons passed by, on Hallow's Eve we lit candles to keep the bad spirits away.

On Christmas Lumiere and Cogsworth teamed up to chop down a tree and bring it into the great hall. Angelique decorated the entire great hall and everyone in the castle gave a gift to Prince Adam. I felt bad for him because he had no family to give him gifts on Christmas. I gave the little prince a notebook for Christmas along with all the other gifts. After we exchanged gifts and Prince Adam had gone to bed all the servants stayed up later to talk. But instead of talking with the other servants, Lumiere picked my up bridal style and carried me out of the great hall and into the garden.

"Lumiere!" I said, I could feel myself blushing so I began giggling too.

"Ah, Mademoiselle, we haven't gone on a date in quite some time. I have something special planned out for us on this occasion." He flirted.

Lumiere rested me on a stone bench in the garden then from behind a tree he took out a finely polished violin.

"I didn't know you could play." I told him, honestly I had no idea he could play an instrument at all.

"Anything for you, my love." He said, blowing me a kiss.

He held the violin against his chin and began playing a song. The dark and powerful notes came flowing out of the instrument. The sounds had a seductive presence in the room. Lumiere's eyes were closed and he stayed still as he continued to create more and more smooth notes. I closed my own eyes and imagined the sounds. If this song was a color it would be a velvety red, it would be creamy and smooth. His playing was absolutely gorgeous. He continued to play for a few more minutes before he quietly ended his song. When he stopped playing I clapped quietly and he gave a little bow.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled.

"I loved it." I stood up from the stone bench and stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Lumiere took my hand and he walked me through the snow covered garden. All the plants were covered in tiny ice crystals.

"Lumiere?" I asked as we walked.

"Yes, my love?" He responded quickly.

"You've made my time in the castle wonderful. I don't know how to thank you."

"But of course, you are my lover!" He said a bit too loudly.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me against him, "Chéri, you are chilled to the bone." He said, obviously overexagerrating.

"Do you ever miss life outside the castle?" I asked him.

"Hmm…" He thought for a moment, " Well my life outside the castle was far from perfect so I can't say I miss it."

"Sometimes I miss it," I sighed, "I miss all the people and the sights and smells. All the new things."

Lumiere noticed that I was looking off into the distance longingly so he snapped me out of it, "Babette, do you know what Prince Adam said the other day?"

I looked up at Lumiere and waited for him to tell me.

"He said, 'She doesn't look like a Babette she looks like a Fifi to me!' Then he said, 'I hereby decree she will go by Fifi henceforth and forever!'" Lumiere explained.

I couldn't help laughing, "I suppose I do look like a Fifi."

"Anyway, the prince has taken quite a liking to you and when he gets older he'll become a generous young man who will likely allow us more rights and privileges. With Ms. Tasses gone Prince Adam will need a mother figure in his life, so why not stick around and be a part in his life, Fifi?" He asked, adding my new name at the end to practice using it

I considered this, "No, because I'm not mothering material at all, but I suppose I will stick around here to stay with you. And I suppose I'll have to keep the name Fifi since it's been decreed by the prince." I joked.

Lumiere walked me through the garden a few more yards before we stopped at small wooden sled with the plowing horse leading it.

"This is for me?" I asked, "A sled ride?"

"Do you like it?" Lumiere asked as he helped me into the sled then got in on the other side.

"I love it, Lumiere!" I hugged him tight as he took the horse's reins and the sled began to move.

"Fifi," He said, making use of my new name, "I've been meaning to tell you something…"

"Yes, my love?" I asked.

Lumiere looked nervous, almost like he was sweating, "On this perfect night, the most joyous of occasions. With you and uh me and…"

I kissed his cheek, "I'm not going anywhere."

"And well," He changed the subject, "The cold winter air is so chilling yet my sweet love is still as warm as the flame ignited within my heart."

"Lumiere…" I prodded for him to tell me.

"Oui oui…" He sighed, he was clearly too nervous to tell me, "Well Ms. Tasses did a better job at describing her love for Mr. Potts than I can for you."

"Love?" I asked in wonder.

"I'm very deeply in love with you." He said nervously.

"Mon amour, you've never been so shy around me."

"Shy?" He asked, now he was the one who seemed mystified by the word.

"Very," I hugged him, "Lumiere, I love you too."

We ended the night with a kiss before he walked me back to the quarters where I shortly after went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A year and three months after Mr and Mrs. Pott's wedding we received a knock at the door. It was a day just like any other. I was no longer a scullery maid now I was simply the household maid. I lit the candles and cleaned all the rooms in the castles. So I was cleaning the castle, dustin gall the stained glass windows and sweeping all the floors. It was pouring rain outside and the sun was nowhere to be found when the knock came at the door.

When I heard the knock I was a bit confused as to who would come to the castle, we weren't expecting any visitors, in fact we never had any visitors. I looked around for Cogsworth or Mr. Chapeau who normally opened the doors for visitors but they were nowhere to be found. So I nervously creaked open the door and on the other side was a older, dirtier, and sadder Mrs. Potts.

"Mrs. Potts!" I couldn't keep my voice down, I was so elated to see her, "Please come in!"

I wiped my dusty hands off on my apron and opened the door for her. She entered the castle leaning over and holding some scrunched up blankets in her arms. I looked outside for Mr. Potts, but he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm so happy to see you! Where's Mr. Potts?" I asked before I turned around and shouted everyone's name to get their attention.

"Wait, please don't call them in here." Mrs. Potts said, her voice was hoarse.

I put my hand on Mrs. Potts' shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Mrs. Potts was shaking as she outstretched her arms and unwrapped the pile of blankets in her arms. She showed me a small newborn baby in the mess of blankets.

"Wh- Who is this?" I asked frantically. The baby was dirty, had a runny nose, and had dried tears crusted around it's eyes. I could tell the baby had been in some bad condition.

"His name is Nicolas," Mrs. Potts croaked out, "Could you please help us?"

"Of course!" I was so concerned about her and the baby.

Mrs. Potts stepped into the great hall and sat at the large wooden table at the center of the room holding Nicolas.

"What happened? Where is Mr. Potts?" I asked her.

"I-I'd rather tell you about it later." Mrs. Potts responded.

"Okay, would you like something to eat? Some new clothes?" I asked referring to her clothes which were caked in mud and dirt.

"Food, please." She said, obviously exhausted.

I found some leftover dinner rolls and cheese in the kitchen which I brought to Mr. Potts.

"Thank you love." She said as she began to completely devour her food.

"Can I get anything for Nicolas?" I asked.

"Some new blankets?" Mrs. Potts asked.

I rushed to the nearest guest room where I had just had the blankets cleaned and pressed. I took out the clean blankets and brought them to Mrs. Potts where I swapped out her filthy sheets with the warm cleaner ones.

"Can you tell me what's happened now?" I prodded.

"I'm sorry love I'm just too tired to talk, can I please have a bed to sleep in?"

"Of course, should I take Nicolas while you sleep?" I asked as I helped Mrs. Potts and lead her to the guest room.

"No thank you dear, I'd rather have him sleep with me."

I shrugged and opened the guest room up for Mrs. Potts to enter. She collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep with Nicolas in her arms.

I went into the servant quarters and found Mr. Chapeau, Lumiere, and Cogsworth.

"You three, come with me please."

They obediently followed me down the hallway and into the guest room where Mrs. Potts was sound asleep.

"What's all this about?" Cogsworth asked with annoyance.

I shushed him quiet then slowly opened the door to the guest room where they were sleeping.

"Is that Mrs. Potts?" Mr. Chapeau asked, almost speechless.

"Why yes it is." I confirmed for them.

"What in the world is she doing here?"Cogsworth asked.

"And who's baby is that?" Lumiere added.

"I don't know anything, she just came here asking for help so I gave her food and a place to sleep." I explained.

"I think it would be best for us to let them sleep then ask our questions later." By that he meant we would let them rest before the interrogation tomorrow.

I went to sleep shortly after this event. The next morning I woke up early for work like I did everyday. I lit all the candles in the house to wake everyone up. It was still dark and stormy outside. When I had finished adding a bit of light to each room I went into the guest room to see Mrs. Potts. Mrs. Potts was already awake and holding Nicolas on the edge of her bed when I entered the room.

"Bonjour Mrs. Potts." I greeted her.

"Bonjour love." She said with a weak smile.

"New clothes?" I offered her.

"Yes please." She agreed.

I wasn't sure what kind of clothes to bring her becuase it would probably be rude to bring her her old uniform but I wasn't sure what size of clothes she would want. I went into Madam's room and dug through the drawers to her fine dresser. I took out a petticoat and the loosest most comfortable dress I could fine. The dress was a dark purple color and it was covered in lace and frills. Madam must have been a good lady-in-waiting if her clothes were so fine. I brought the clothes back to Mrs. Potts and she thanked me before dismissing me from the room so she could put them on.

When I came back into the room she looked beautiful in her clothes, she had also washed off all the dirt and grime from her body.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" I asked her.

"Of course, Babette."

"Oh, actually, I don't go by Babette anymore," She gave me a confused look, "The young master began calling me Fifi and it just stuck."

"Oh, well Fifi I can most certainly tell you what's happened." She gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

When Mr and Mrs. Potts left they were doing just fine. Mr. Potts had already arranged himself a job at a charity school. The pay was low but they didn't mind, they had enough for a house to support the two of them. The two were happy together. They spent six months together in a small cottage near the school. Mrs. Potts said she could remember specifically that it was a Tuesday when she found out that she was pregnant with Nicolas. She told Mr. Potts and he was so happy, they both were. Mr. Potts took extra jobs around his school but they just couldn't pay him enough to support all three of them. One day Mr. Potts said he was going to be at work all night, grading papers for the teachers. To put it plain and simply he never came back. Mrs. Potts was so worried about him, but she couldn't do anything, she had no idea where he had gone. She worried that he had become unfaithful and run away with someone. She worried that he had been hurt or was trapped somewhere he couldn't do get help. An entire week went by and she heard nothing. Mrs. Potts asked all the teachers at the school if they had seen him and they said he never showed up to grade papers for them. Mrs. Potts also asked the Maréchaussée if they had seen or heard from him. They knew nothing. But on the next Tuesday the Maréchaussée knocked at her door. Mr. Potts' carriage had gone over a pothole when the latch conjoining the horses and carriage had become undone and crashed the carriage into a tree. Mr. Potts survived the accident but he was in the middle of the woods when he got out of the carriage. He was attacked by wolves and killed.

Mrs. Potts began her return to the castle shortly after she heard of her husband's death. It took her months to get home because with no income she didn't have them money to make it back. She hitchhiked home and took odd jobs for money for food along the way. Mrs. Potts gave birth to Nicolas about two weeks ago.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I took Mrs. Potts hands in my own.

"Oh, it's not your fault dear." Mrs. Potts had tears in her eyes.

"You really loved him."

"I really did," She glanced down at Nicolas, "But I still have a piece of him here."

I smiled, "You can certainly stay here, I'm sure Prince Adam will have nothing against it."

"Oh okay but I really would prefer having my job back, dear."

"That would be fine." I decided.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a sad reunion between all the castle's staff and Mrs. Potts and her son. Everyone missed Mr. Potts, especially Cogsworth and Mr. Chapeau. I didn't feel very sad though, after all I didn't know him very well. Lumiere and Cogsworth described to Mrs. Potts how at Mr. Pott's bachelor party he could only talk about his soon-to-be wife. This made her tear up.

Mrs. Potts went back to her job as the head housekeeper. She always had Nicolas propped against her hip while she cleaned. Nicolas earned the name Nico when he began saying this instead of his full name, after he learned to say Momma first. A year went by and Nico got all his teeth. One tooth he chipped on the counter when he ran into it. Then he earned his nickname Chip. Prince Adam was eleven years old, he was almost old enough to make decisions for himself but not quite yet. Even though he was very young Prince Adam thought that he was old enough and he pushed everyone who tried to help him away. This mistake would be his downfall.

We are now reaching the end of the story, mes amies.

It was another cold rainy day. I was polishing the silver when there was a knock at the door. I was going to get it but I decided against it because I heard someone else open it. I listened in on the conversation as I polished the silver when Lumiere walked into the room to listen with me.

"Bonjour," Croaked a old voice from outside, "Could you spare a room for an old woman in need? In exchange I can offer you a single rose"

"You disgust me in your haggardness, leave my castle at once." I heard Prince Adam snarl at her.

"Young Prince, I warn you not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within."

"Didn't you hear me the first time? You old hag!"

I heard more footsteps then Mr. Chapeau's voice said, "Oh my lord! Young master watch your manners! I am so sorry Madam for his rudeness-"

Prince Adam cut him off "No! I meant what I said! I don't want this old hag anywhere near my castle!"

"Is that so?" Asked the old woman.

It was quiet for a long time and all I heard was the sound of a huge gust of wind and afterwards Mr. Chapeau and Prince Adam gasped.

"You're-!" Prince Adam said in shock.

"My name is Circe, an enchantress from the far east."

"I'm so sorry, please accept my apologies Mademoiselle." The prince said.

"It's far too late for that, I have seen that there is no love in your heart!" Circe sounded furious.

I didn't understand though, Prince Adam had love in his heart! But then why would he act like this? Maybe it was because I wasn't good enough at taking care of him when I had the chance. Or maybe it was because he was missing his family. Nonetheless, Circe couldn't have been right about the prince having no love in his heart.

"As punishment, I'll set a powerful curse upon your castle and all who live within it!" Circe sneered, "The rose I have given you is a truly enchanted one which will bloom for ten years. If you can learn to love another and earn their love in return the spell shall be broken. If not, you shall be doomed to remain a beast… For all time."

I could feel a heaviness come across my entire body. I looked down at my hands and they were fading and slowly turning to pale wood.

"Lumiere!" I screamed in horror.

I looked at Lumiere but all that stood in his place was a small candelabra.

A vicious roar was heard throughout the castle and that was the last I saw of the Prince.


End file.
